Across the Seas
by TazortheYoot
Summary: The year was 1912. The voyage of a lifetime began. The friendship of the greatest was formed. And the most tragic of all accidents had occurred. Chapter 2 up!
1. The Voyage of a Lifetime

Author's Note: This is my first fic in two years, so please be gentle. This is based on the movie _Titanic_. But it will be very different… How? Read to find out.

Gorillaz © Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn

* * *

**Across the Seas**

Chapter One: _The Voyage of a Lifetime_

The year was 1912. And what a grand year it was for a voyage. At least, that's what those boarding the _RMS Titanic_ thought…

* * *

It was a shining April morning. Things were bustling at Southampton's decks as over 2000 people were about to board the biggest ship of the time. _The RMS Titanic_, a grand ship of extreme size and the promise of being "unsinkable." The crowd on the decks was almost as large as the size of the ship itself.

At the far end of the docks, a young girl, around the age of 15, was trying to make her way towards the boarding lines that had formed. She had dark violet hair and, by her looks, was of Asian decent. She adorned simple clothes, consisting of a pair of dark brown slacks, a simple tan shirt covered by a darker tan jacket, a short black scarf, and a brown newsboy hat. In her hand was a small canvas knapsack. She hurried her pace once she noticed that the lines were quickly herding into the enormous liner. But, in hurrying her pace with all of her attention on the vessel, she did not look where she was going and bumped into a tall man, falling over in the process.

"Ouch…" she mumbled quietly as she sat and groped for her missing bag, her hat tilted to the side. A hand was held out to her as she looked up. In front of her was a tall, lanky man, in his mid twenties. He wore clothes of much better condition then hers. But what really caught her attention was his face. Blue hair, messy from lack of proper attention covered his head, and his eyes, blacked out and hollow looking, made his appearance gaunt.

"Sorry 'bout that…" he said quietly as she took his hand and he assisted her in standing. She brushed it off with a nod and a smile. "Don't worry about it." She said, with an accent. She looked around for her bag until the man held it out to her. "Oh, thank you!" she exclaimed, taking the bag from him. "Thank you, but I must get going!" she jittered as she scurried off, pulling out her boarding ticket and getting in line.

The man blinked as she rushed off. He shrugged his shoulders then went and joined his friend, a large man of African decent. He shook his head at the lanky man. "C'mon, we gotta get goin', D!" he growled to the lanky man. "D", better known as 2D or Stuart, nodded. "Sorry, Russ, I ran into a kid and helped 'er back up."

"Whatever, let's get movin'." The large man, Russel, said as both boarded the liner for the voyage of a lifetime.

* * *

Inside the immense ship, hundreds of people were pushing through to try to locate their rooms quickly to drop off luggage so they could bid farewell to their relatives and friends.

The young girl, finally locating her slightly small room, quickly dropped her bag on a bed. She said a quick hello to the family rooming with her, then rushed off to the main deck to wave goodbye to those still on the docks. She laughed happily as she waved at everyone, excited.

Meanwhile, 2D and Russel walked around for a few before finally locating their room, which was of the middle classed size, and walking inside. As the entered, they were greeted with a thick cloud of smoke coming from the cigarette of the woman they assumed they were rooming with. She had greasy black hair, slightly protruding front two teeth and a glassed expression as she took another drag of her smoke.

Russel and 2D looked at each other before each claiming a bunk; Russel getting the bottom, 2D the top. The woman looked at them briefly before looking back to the wall, puffing smoke out of her nose. The men shrugged then walked out on deck to join the others in bid farewells.

A booming horn sounded over the cheering and goodbyes, signaling that the ship was departing. The ties holding the vessel were released and the ship sailed off into the distance, unknowingly never to return…

* * *

Inside the ship, things started to calm down, though the rush of excitement was still in the air. The passengers all were getting themselves comfortable, thoughts of partaking in a night of jovial qualities in their minds. Well, for most of the passengers, anyways.

The young girl smiled at the family of three she was rooming with; a mother and her two young children; a young boy and a baby girl. The mother smiled kindly back.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Williams." She said as held her hand out to the girl. The girl smiled and shook her hand. "Hello. My name is Noodle."

"Noodle? That's an interesting name…" Mrs. Williams said with a raised eyebrow. Noodle blushed and forced a smile. "Oh, no need to be shy about it! I think it's a very lovely name."

"Thank you. What are their names?" Noodle asked politely, gesturing at the small boy holding Mrs. Williams' hand and the baby cradled in her other arm.

"Jeremie and Robyn." She replied, cooing at Robyn then stroking Jeremie's hair. All three of them had light blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Noodle was glad to be rooming with such a nice family. The men on the other hand…

The inside of their room smelled like a bar almost. Russel and 2D didn't mind though; 2D himself was a bit of a smoker. 2D sat down on his bunk and looked at the woman. She noticed he was staring and looked him suddenly, making him jump slightly. She smiled, showing the rest of her crooked teeth. " 'Ello," she said with a Cockney accent, similar to 2D's. 2D smiled back. " 'Ello," he replied, "What's your name?"

"Paula." The woman replied, putting out her cigarette.

"I'm Stuart, but everyone calls me 2D."

"That's a nice name, 2D."

Both smiled at each other again and Russel smelled a little something already hatching between them. He sighed and sat next to 2D as he and Paula engaged into a conversation about music and other things.

Up on deck, a wealth many with a ragged appearance was standing at the ship's upper deck railing, smoking a cigarette and watching the people below. He was wearing a pitch black suit with a red shirt underneath and a black tie. Around his neck was a golden, upside down cross. His hair was as black as his suit and his mismatched eyes, one red, one black, gave him a somewhat fearsome appearance. He sighed deeply and took another inhale from his smoke before walking back into his spacious cabin.

* * *

It was nightfall now. The ship was lit up spectacularly as the night's activities began. Almost everyone was bustling in the excitement. Noodle was exploring the main deck, taking in all of the enjoyment and excitement around her. She smiled and joined a few children whom were dancing to the music a nearby small orchestra was playing. She laughed with them, having a spectacular time.

On the other side of the ship, 2D and Russel were sitting with some other men, chatting away about politics, latest technology, and the usual. Next to 2D sat Paula, whom was dressed semi-formally. Everyone else was dressed casually. 2D glanced at Paula and smiled at her. She smiled back and hugged his arm. Russel watched them out of the corner of his eye, still talking with the 3 others they were sitting with.

In the upper deck, a formal ball was under way. The ragged man with the mismatched eyes was standing off to the side with a glass of strong wine, watching the others dance merrily. He grunted at them and sipped his wine. A young lady in her twenties walked up to him and smiled. He licked his lips while smiling back. " 'Ello, love." he greeted her. "Hello," she replied, smiling still. The man cleared his throat. "Would yeh like teh dance with me?" he asked, placing down his glass and holding out his arm. "My name's Murdoc, by the way…"

And this was how the night was spent for these four unique individuals, all unaware of what their soon-to-be fate is.

* * *

Author's Note: There's the first chapter! I wanted to do something a little different from the other fics. Things will get much more interesting later on. Please no flames.

Edited due to spelling and grammar errors. Thanks to my beta reader for catching them!


	2. New Friendships

Author's note:Finally! I finished chapter two. Sorry it took so long, but with finals going on I put the story on hiatus. But not anymore!

Also, chapter 1 was pretty short because it was an introductory chapter. Should've put prologue.

Gorillaz © Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn

* * *

**Across the Seas**

Chapter Two: New Friendships

It was dawn. Overseas, the shining reds oranges and yellows cast a warm spell over the ocean and the _RMS Titanic_. The vessel itself was moving steadily, slicing through the ocean like a knife.

Quietly, so as not to wake anyone who may be able to hear her, Noodle walked up onto the main deck, the sea scented wind whipping her face gently as she walked over to the front of the boat. She stepped onto the bottom railing and held onto the top as she looked ahead at the sunrise before her. She smiled at the feeling of the moment, but that was short lived.

From the far end of the ship, yelling was heard. Running from two officials was the man with the mismatched eyes. "Get back 'ere!" yelled one of the officials as they started to gain on him. "Bloody 'ell!" the man, Murdoc if we recall, cursed as he sped up. His hair was messy and his shirt was only half buttoned, his jacket completely forgotten.

Noodle jumped from the railing and looked over at the men, curious as to what was going on. The rugged man turned his head and made a rude gesture with his finger to the officials. This, of course left, him unaware as to where he was going. Thwack! He ran right into Noodle, knocking her down.

"Shit!" he cursed. The officials were really gaining now. He scrambled up and ran off, not even bothering to help Noodle up or apologize. The officials stopped as Noodle stood, dusting herself off.

"We're terribly sorry, ma'am." One of the officials apologized. "Did you happen to see which way he went?" the other asked. Noodle nodded and pointed the opposite direction of the man's true escape route, for some reason not wanting him to get caught.

Once the officials left, she followed the path that the man had taken. She turned the corner only, to find him sitting on a chair with a bowler hat on and a newspaper covering his face, in hopes of avoid the officials if they happened to come his way. Noodle gently tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped up, glaring at her and startling her. "Whaddya want?" Murdoc almost spat at her, but she held her ground firmly.

"I just was curious as to why those officials were chasing you." She said with an air of simplicity, watching him.

"Bugger off!" he growled, going back to covering his face with the outdated paper.

"I sent those men chasing you the other way. You can uncover your face for now."

"Why the 'ell did yeh do that!" he questioned, lowering the paper and showing his baffled expression. She shrugged. "You seemed different to me. I could feel it."

Murdoc stared at the young girl in front of him, puzzled as to what her "feeling" about him was. He continued to look at her for a moment before holding out his hand. "The name's Murdoc…"

* * *

2D groaned as he woke up, rubbing his head. In all of the excitement of the night before, he had forgotten to take his pain medications. He grumbled to himself as he climbed down from his bunk and began to search his luggage for his pills. Once he located them, he popped a couple in. Sighing, he returned his meds to their rightful place, then stood up and stretched. 

2D looked around, noting that his roommates were still sound asleep. He quickly and quietly got dressed before heading out onto the main deck. He covered his eyes from the sudden brightness from the sunlight. Once he got used to it, he began to walk around, exploring.

* * *

Noodle and Murdoc sat against one of the ship's walls, side by side, both looking out at the sea through the railings. "Noodle?" he inquired, looking at the girl beside him, her eyes hidden by her bangs the shadow cast on her face from her hat. "What kind of name is that?" 

"My name." was her response. Her simple yet meaningful reply got the cogs in his head turning.

As Murdoc was puzzling over Noodle's reply, 2D walked towards them. He stopped for a second to glance at Noodle before continuing on. Noodle raised her head slightly, remembering his blackened eyes and almost zombie-like appearance. She smiled slightly at him and he smiled back before walking off to look at the other side of the ship.

Murdoc looked back at his small companion. She looked up at him. "Why were you running from those two officials?" she questioned, tilting her head a bit.

He chuckled, showing his green tinted teeth. "I snuck intah First Class, banged up some gal, got caught, and here I am." Noodle raised an eyebrow at his "unique" ways. "So," he continued, looking over her attire, "What class are yeh in?"

"Why does that matter? It's the class of your heart that should."

Murdoc was starting to get a headache from all of her philosophy. "Yer what? 13-14 years old and yeh talk like a bloody shrink!" he muttered, mostly to himself, while Noodle only smiled.

* * *

Back in the cabin, Russel was just beginning to awaken from his slumber. He stood, stretching as his stomach let out an enormous growl. "Breakfast time…" he muttered to himself, getting dressed. He slumped out of the cabin, still in a sleepy haze. 

In the bed across from the bunks, Paula opened her eyes and, as if nervous someone would catch her, looked around. Once she seems satisfied with her surroundings, she stood, dressed, and then sauntered out of the cabin in hopes of catching up with 2D, her latest love interest. While she was walking out of the room, she was stuffing into her pocket Russel's most prized possession; his great-grandfather's pocket watch.

Russel sat inside outside with his plate, sitting at a table at the back of the ship. After a few minutes of silent eating, he noticed 2D walking by. "Hey, 'D!" he called out, waving his massive hand. 2D looked over at Russel, waved back then sat next to him.

" 'Ello, Russ." 2D greeted, secretly nicking a piece of toast from Russel's plate. Russel growled, showing that he indeed saw the toast being taken, but he didn't do anything about it. 2D began to munch it silently, appearing zoned out.

"Yo, D', you alright, man?" Russel asked after he swallowed a rather large bite.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He replied. Russel raised an eyebrow but questioned him no more.

Murdoc, dressed back up in his black suit and this time adorning the bowler hat he found earlier, made his way back to the First Class cabins. Like a sleuth, he snuck in undetected. 'Now, back to the young lass I was screwing last night…' he said to himself in his head, walking towards the far end of the cabins.

* * *

Back on deck, Noodle was alone, venturing the ship's immense space and amazing view of the ocean. She smiled to herself as a couple of boys ran past, both playing pretend pirates with a couple of sticks. 

On the other side of the deck, Russel and 2D were in a major discussion with two other men. They were debating over whether they should agree to sign with a certain company or not.

"I mean, I've heard this company isn't that reliable…" one man said, sipping a cup of fresh coffee.

"Well, a good friend of mine works there, and from my research everything there seems normal…" Russel replied, staring the man in the eye.

2D and the other man sat back and watched them chatter away, the debate getting more heated. He sighed to himself while chewing at the unlit cigarette in his mouth while the man beside him looked off into space, thinking about his wife and children back at home.

The liner lurched, making things shift a little and startling 2D and the gentleman beside him back into the real world while the others were gathering up the paperwork that had fallen off of their small table.

Just as they were straightening the slight mess, the two children with the "pirate swords" came running by, completely knocking over the table and sending all of the paperwork flying, some of it landing like a feather into the water then sinking. The men sighed as they decided to call it a day, giving farewells before going their own ways.

2D sighed, walking along with Russel back to their quarters. Today things just seemed very screwy. Russel looked over at 2D. "You wanna grab a bite to eat?" he asked.

2D nodded. "Sure." And with that, they walked off to the lower deck dinning areas, not in the mood for anything too fancy.

* * *

Inside the dinning area, Noodle sat with the family she was rooming with, enjoying a small lunch with them and entertaining the children with stories of heroes, villains, and morals of goodness. Once she was finished with her captivating tales, the family left, bidding her goodbye until that night. Noodle smiled and continued to munch on her food. 

Russel and 2D entered the crowded room, searching for a place to sit once they got their food. The only place they could find was the table Noodle was currently sitting at. 2D recognized her and quickly led Russel to her table.

"May we sit 'ere?" he asked. Noodle looked up and smiled. "Yes, you may! Company is always enjoyable."

2D smiled and sat down along with Russel and both began to devour their food, Russel at an almost alarming rate.

2D looked over at Noodle. "I never did catch your name." he said, biting into his sandwich.

"You met her before?" Russel asked, raising an eyebrow.

Noodle nodded. "Yes, we met just before we boarded. My name is Noodle."

"Noodle, eh? That's unique. My name's 2D." the dark eyed man replied, taking another bite.

"That is a nice name." she said, looking over at Russel. "What is your name?" she asked him.

"Russel," He grunted in reply, swallowing his last bit of food then wiping his mouth with a napkin politely.

The three sat in silence for a few moments before Russel spoke up. "So, Noodle, where you from?"

"I was born in Japan, but I moved to England when I was little." She replied. She was starting to like these two.

* * *

A few nights later when Russel and 2D were returning to their quarters, there was an unpleasant surprise waiting. 2D put the key into the keyhole, opened the door and stared wide-eyed and pale at the image before him; Paula was having sex with Murdoc in her bed. Russel came inside and dropped his suitcase. Pure rage filled him as he saw 2D's "girlfriend" cheating on him right then and there. He marched up to them, swiftly punched Murdoc in the nose and literally kicked them both of out the cabin. 

"I don't wanna see your sorry asses back here ever again!" he roared, pulling an emotionally unstable 2D inside and slamming the door shut.

2D sat on his bed in a state of shock. Russel sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be alright, man. Jus' go to sleep."

Outside the cabin, a naked Murdoc was rubbing his bottom where he landed. "Well, tha' was unexpected!" he muttered as he grabbed a nearby towel from the outside of another door. He turned to Paula, smirked, and left her. Paula stared in disbelief before walking off to find another cabin to possibly room in.

2D could barely sleep a wink that night.

* * *

Author'sNote: More exciting things wait in Chapter 3! Please review, but no flames! 


End file.
